Icarian Solstrom
by Veos
Summary: A new twist to the fate of flying boy, Icarus, and a new story filled with desire, melancholy, and, eventually, dreams. Based off of Cirque Du Soleil's stage show, Varekai. - - -I own nothing of Soleil; all I do is write.


**This first chapter (or attempted prologue, really.) is based off of the Cirque Du Soleil television show, Solstrom, episode "Gone with the Winds". If you are unfamiliar with this show, allow me to explain. **

**"Sun creatures" (group of characters from other Cirque Du Soleil shows), roam about Earth, blessing a select few with the 'Solar Winds', transforming those people into various performers. Whilst many of these performers already come from official stage shows, Solstrom introduces new ways of how these characters came to be in our world.**

* * *

The story begins in the middle of an misty ocean; vast, wide, deep- graceful and haunting, all in its own way.

A young lady (who can be somewhat described as a 'clown') had been traveling throughout various lands, and somehow, ended up on a isle in the middle of the ocean. Her only memory of her past was being in a hot desert, hallucinating. Confused as to how she found the isle, she explored a bit, taking in the scene of darkness surrounding her. There were no trees, just sand and a thick cover of mist coating the ground. As such, it was impossible to know where the isle might end. Fearing no bleak outcome, the girl continued straight forward on her path. Eventually, after what seemed hours of long trudging, the 'clown' discovered a large ship that seemingly appeared from out of the mist. The clown, wanting to be rid of the isolated island, quickly ran to the boat, but stopped short, as the isle ended and a step further would result in stepping into water of endless deepness. Whilst staying firmly planted in the smooth sand, the girl discovered the boat was moving at a very slow pace. Spotting a anchor, the girl attempted to jump to the ship and hopefully latch onto the anchor, but failed in the process, plummeting down into the waters, thankfully bobbing back up to the surface. Surprisingly, a young boy aboard the vast metal ship had spotted the clown, and tossed a life saver down at her. The girl quickly hurried into the floatation device, and tugged on the rope, asking to be pulled up. The young boy peering down at her was, at the same time, trying to focus on something else aboard the ship. Thus, he asked for a minute of time, than changed his glance back at the main section of the boat.

What the young boy was focusing on was two fishermen busily trying to hoist up a net from the waters below them to the safety of the boat. The man in front tugged hardly on the roped net, whilst the young man in back wrapped the remaining net around his body. After a long while of pulling, the rope suddenly gave in, and the man in back was flung onto the ship's floor, the loose netting twirled around the rest of his body. His partner in the net-hoisting went to help the young man untangle himself, but stepped back as he witnessed something extraordinary starting to take place.

As if by magic, the young man entangled in the nets began to glow bright orange. Solstrom, the essence of spiritual creatures from beyond the earth, filled his veins, transforming him into someone else; something, else. The net retained it's original white coloring, but now was firmly wrapped around the odd 'creature' placed inside of it. After the glowing had subsided, the man bore an outfit of pure white, blue around his eyes, red streaks sliding down his face. His hair grew, becoming a darker brown, matted down in a particular mess.

The nets, as well as the young boy inside, then lifted off the ground, and began weaving a story- a tale of wanting, living, and desire. White strings unfurled, the reborn Icarus danced within the confinement of his trap, his graceful movements bringing tears to some aboard the ship. The boy finally escaped his net trapping as it neared the ground, and used it to make wings, replacements of what he lost long before. The netting lifted from the ground again, Icarus running with it, leaping into the air, and eventually, came back down. Thus, the boy's living dream ended, and he once again lay on the ground, both legs crippled, half asleep and awake, his subconscious undecided of what fate lye next.

The young boy holding the rope to the life saver quickly remembered the lady attached to the bottom, and looked away from the wingless angel lying on the ground. After hoisting the clown-girl to the safety of the ship, the sailor boy looked to once where the netted performer lay. However, as quickly as the white-covered man had appeared, he had disappeared as well, as if the entire thing had only been a dream.

You may think this is the end, however, this is but one beginning to the story.

* * *

**Please, review and/or flame as much as you'd like. Crits would be astoundingly helpful for me, and this story.**

**And with that, I bid my farewell.**

**Regards,**

**-Veos**


End file.
